Minako Aino and the temple of Boredoom
by zetachan
Summary: This little piece has been in my mind since the 4th adventure of Indiana Jones was announced.Minako Aino must rescue the world of the impending boredom! Little shoujo-ai inside. Rated T for the safe side


**A/N:** This little piece was in my mind since the fourth adventure of Indiana Jones was announced. I hope you enjoy this "parody" of it in the Sailor Moon Universe.

**D****isclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Indiana Jones.

**Minako ****Aino and the Temple of Boredom.**

Minako took a glance at the clock of the wall and sighed. There still was a lot of time until the end of the classes. She sighed again. She was bored, utterly bored. She played with the pages of the book that was before her. If only her friends were here … but no, she had to choose History of the Cinema, with Ms Haruna as teacher, no less! Nor that the forenamed curse was difficult, neither was Ms Haruna a bad person. However, how an amazing subject became a boring one, she would never understand. Maybe was it that she has suffered the lectures of her patient teacher too many times? She sighed for the third time in less than five minutes. If only it happened something interesting… A vibration in her pocket took her attention. Hiding behind her table, Minako opened her communicator. A bluenette-haired girl was facing her.

- Hi, Ami-chan!

- Hi, Minako-chan! Are you alone?

From her hiding spot, Minako looked right and left. Ms Haruna keep explaining something about adventures films at the 90's and the majority of her classmates were dozing off, not that they were fighting against it, mind you. Smiling to her self, she answered positively to the blooming genius at the screen.

- Ok, I have a mission for you.

Now the baby-blue eyes of the natural blonde-haired teen brightened with a spark. Since the all shenshi-thing finished a year ago, they reconverted themselves in private agents.

- You must recover the first edition of the novel "Pride and Prejudice" by Jane Austen.

The faced of the blonde darkened somehow at the news. Who would care about a book of the eighteenth century?

- Come on Minako, if it disappeared, how could they do a film of it? It did the trick. She was rewarded with a full smile of her comrade.

- If it is for the film's sake then I'm in! Minako said shaking the fist in the air.

- Ms Aino, out of the class!

Minako came from her hiding stance and looked at the furious Ms Haruna.

- Not only you space out in my class, but now you also talk to the phone! That is unacceptable! You are suspended for a week. Now, get out, please. The teacher finished with a sight.

Minako blinked, twice, gathered her things and left the class with a vacant expression. Has she just been expelled? A soft whisper shook her out her reverie.

- Mm-mm? Minako? Weren't you alone?

- Well, the blond answered to her friend with a smile, sort of.

Ami sweet-dropped. Recovering quickly, she exposed the plan briefly.

- Well, our sources informed us that the book was stolen from a particular collection two days ago. Apparently, the owner, Setsuna Meioh, fight against the intruders. The house was a completely mess when the police arrived. Brave, woman! Minako cheered internally. The bad news is that Meioh Setsuna is nowhere found.

- What?

- It seems that the thieves took her with them. Not ransom has been demanded still.

- Hmm. Could it be faked? I mean, could she possibly pretend that some thieves broke into her house, stole the valuable object, kidnap her and claim the ransom or the insurance or both?

- I don't think so, the signs were obvious. Anyway -Ami continued with a little shake of her head- according to our sources, the book is kept in an isolated temple outside the city. Mako will give you a lift. She is waiting you outside the school right now.

- Hmm-mm! Mako? - Teased Minako- Since when Makoto-chan has become Mako? Anything I should know? The blonde said with a singsong voice.

- Err- a soft blush tinted the genius cheeks. No, I think that's all. Now you should keep going. Call me when you finish. The image vanished.

Minako closed the communicator smiling. Good for them!

Few moments later, she was before the temple, Mako-chan leaving in the car, happy to escape from the inquisitive blonde-haired person and her questions about her relationship with Ami.

Minako took a good view of the temple and gasped. It was in black and white! And it was expanding towards the forest! She saw how the trees became black and grey, the birds where no chirping…. With a determinate look Minako headed towards the damn temple. There was no way she would allow the boredom dominate the world!

She crossed the entrance quietly. She felt the whip hanging from her belt, ready to use it if necessary and entered the temple, always on alert. The floor was of marble and, thanks to the rubber soles, her steps were not heard in the great hall. In the background you could see an altar, and someone (supposed to be the ringleader of this sect) making a speech to his faithful henchmen. At the altar were a goblet and a knife, both with gold and precious stones ornaments. Also, an old book in perfect state (the first edition of the novel) was open before the speaker.

Minako decided by a lateral approach.

As she approached to the altar, she saw a big wooden cage. Minako took a glance between the bars. There were two teenagers inside! The beautiful girls were too focused in their infinite boredom to see who dared to interrupt them. They were under the spell of what Minako called "black and white". The first was in the nearest corner to Mina and answered with great apathy to Minako's hasty questions. Who are you? What's happening here? Who have captured you? What they plan to do with you?

- I am Rei Hino, replied the black-haired woman, and this is my temple. She, she pointed to the blonde curled up on the other side of the cage, is my friend Usagi. Two days ago, my friend came to help me with the work of the temple, when those bastards pounced us and locked us here. Despite her tedious tone of voice, it was clear that she was furious. The blonde seemed to react to her friend's voice and, very slowly, sat down next to Rei, resting her head on the lap of her partner and fell into a restless sleep. The only thing that came out of her mouth was a whisper pleading Minako to free them. Rei looked for the last time at Minako before the sleep also took hold of her.

Minako was left there, clouded. How someone could do something like this?

Some footsteps take her out of her stupor. Minako hid behind a column. A figure passed slowly by her side, without seeing her. He stood next to the cage where the young prisoners were and left a plate of food along with a pitcher of water. Minako watched carefully from her hideout. He was a small man with weak complexion and shaved head. Our intrepid heroine decided to attack.

When he went back on her side, Minako took him by the collar with the whip and cornered him against the column. The man did no noise. He was also in black and white.

- The curse has affected him! It's an epidemic! I have to act fast! – thought our blonde.

- You can kill me, said the man with a monotonous voice before she could make any questions, I do not mind. Minako had grasped him by the neck, with enough strength to not let him go, but with enough air so that he could reply.

Minako was getting desperate. If he did not care about dying, how was she going to obtain information? She looked at the man in the face and the contrast of her hand on his grey neck. - That is! I've got it! She smiled triumphant and tilted her head to the subordinate, in a threatening way. - If you do not tell me exactly what are you planning, I turn back you to colour.

That seemed to infuse some excitement in the subject ahead, who began struggle for freedom. His eyes turned green.

- No! - He moaned. - Please!

- So, tell me what I want to know.

The man was trying to maintain the calm before the whirlwind of emotions that were going through his body. - Okay, okay – He said. The colour was returning to the nails of his fingers. - Chiba Mamoru is our boss. He is a very good lawyer and known in the most exclusive society circles in Tokyo. He recently learned that Setsuna Meioh had the modern Goblet of Boredom key. The Goblet of Boredom was used in ancient cultures and revered to weaken the enemies, so they did not have the will to defend themselves against attacks or threats. The key to activate the Goblet has changed its form through the ages, generally adopting very romantic and feminine vessels, making it more difficult to find. The current key is a phrase of the first edition of the novel "Pride and Prejudice" by Jane Austen. Now that, Mr. Chiba has both, the Goblet of Boredom at its key, he will conquer the world.

Minako had to shake her head. This history lesson in a boring tone had nearly succeeded. No! She should fight, she would not allow that her new yellow blouse lost its colour! With resolute gaze, she made the following question. - And what about the girls? – She inquired.

The man shrugged. – Soon, they will be slaughtered along with Miss Meioh for the greater glory of our leader and the success of our mission.

Minako was shocked. Were they really going to sacrifice the girls? She will not allow it! With a blow dry, she left the little man unconscious and headed to the altar.

Chiba (she supposed he was him because his garments and pose) continued with his speech. Minako did not understand a single word but he had a sedative effect, inviting to take a nap. Minako shield away those thoughts, she had a mission to finish! She made a quick calculation of the minions who were present.

- Damn! - she thought - I am outnumbered by far and, even as zombies, they can defeat me in a hand to hand fight. Damn!

- Bring the young ladies to the altar. An imperative voice said.

Minako panicked. She was running out of time. - Quick, think something, think!

The girls were already there. The blonde, the brunette and other exotic beauty with long hair. Minako was stunned by the last one.

- What beauty - she though. She was in love.

The minions tied the first to the altar, without much resistance. It seemed that the girls were so under the spell, that their imminent death didn't matter to them.

- I need a plan, and fast! Minako rummaged though her handbag, just in case any of Ami's gadgets were useful. – Aha! Here they are, my night vision glasses and laugh-gas grenades! Quickly, she located the temple's fuses. Knocking out two henchmen in the way, she putted on the glasses and blew the fuses.

The dull speech was interrupted and the same imperative voice (Minako supposed it was Mamoru's) ordered to someone to settle the fuses.

- Perfect! Minako threw the laughter-gas grenades to the last rows were the minions gathered. Under Minako's laugh attack, they were engulfed in emotion and gradually returned to their natural colour.

Mamoru ordered to the arrest the traitors who were laughing. The attackers were wrapped by emotions too. Soon, blondes and brunettes manes and a happy tidal wave of bright clothes could be seen. The temple returned to its original state.

- Mamoru Chiba collapsed. Nooooooooooo – he shouted - I do not want to have emotions!!

The henchmen, now normal people, came slowly from the temple, heading towards the city, asking themselves what they were doing there. The police arrested Mamoru. There were only four people left in the temple: Rei, Usagi Setsuna and Minako.

- Thank you very much, Miss Aino – Rei said - without your help I would have lost my most important person. With a last bow she took Usagi by the hand and headed inside the temple. On half way, Usagi turned around and pounced Minako to the floor, giving her a strong embrace. - Thank you, thank you, thank you, she murmured. With that, she went to where Rei was waiting and kissed the brunette in the lips, hard.

- It turns out that Usagi had dumped Mamoru in order to be with Rei – Setsuna spoke while offering a hand to Minako - He could not stand it and plotted this. "Because the emotions are no good" were his exacts words - she said amused.

- Well, Minako said while straightening her clothes, and what do you think about that Ms Meioh? She added with a mischievous voice.

Setsuna's heart beating increased its pace. - I think I should thank my saviour first. And, before Minako knew what was happening, a soft lips were kissing hers.

--

- Minako, Minako - urged a voice.

- Mmmm? The blond didn't open her eyes, she was trying to kiss Miss. Meioh back. Couldn't the voice comprehend that?

- Minako, I always knew that, in the bottom of your heart, you liked classes, but prefer them above your girlfriend? I'm hurt - The owner of the voice pouted.

Minako awoke with a start, nearly falling from the chair – Miss Meioh?

- Jesus, Minako! – exclaimed Setsuna, while helping Minako to stand up - What were you dreaming about? It has been ages since you have called me Miss Meioh! - The taller woman laughed. She involved her girlfriend in a loving embrace, which was immediately returned - Or are you implying something for tonight? – whispered with a husky voice in the others hear.

Minako sank her head in Setsuna's shoulder, her face red with embarrassment. Images of a kinky professor and other things (all related with Setsuna with very few clothes) filled her still little drowsy mind.

- Odango! Do not go in there! You will interrupt them! A voice was heard outside the classroom.

- But I want to go to the ice-cream parlour! – Someone whined.

- Do you remember the last time we interrupted them? – Asked a very soft voice.

Minako and Setsuna sweat-dropped. Some times, the latter's temper was even worse than Rei's.

- All right - said a fourth voice – All of us are going inside and inform them that we will go ahead to the parlour, ok?

The two inside the classroom smiled to themselves at the sigh at the door. Makoto and Rei were in the first line to face demon (the temper of a certain green-haired woman) that was waiting inside, while Ami and Usagi were covering themselves with the bodies of the formers. Minako couldn't help to think if her dream has been correct in the "pairings aspect". - I will ask Setsuna about it latter - thought to herself, while planting a kiss in her girlfriend cheek and heading to the door. - Well, where is that ice-cream?

**The end**

**--**

All right, what do you think? Minako felt sleep during classes and dreamed the adventure! Let me know your opinion!

Where were Michiru and Haruka during this fic? Perhaps I'll write an omake with them. It depends on the reviews! ;)


End file.
